10 Ways How Sakura Slaps Naruto
by DL3535
Summary: Find out in how many different ways Sakura slaps Naruto on his idiocy or something else!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys…This is a light hearted fic for everyone. So please enjoy it as much as you can. There are really different scenarios in which Naruto can be slapped by her. So I hope, you all like it…**

 **Chapter-1-Would you like to be my Girlfriend?**

All students are new at the academy, not even one of them know each other. Their ages are around 18.

So every one of them was excited for this new session at their academy.

Naruto was interested in making girlfriend in the starting of his session. He was looking for the girl he was interested in and starting finding names of each and every girl in the academy.

After about one week later, Naruto almost found out the names of every girl. But there is one particular girl he looked in the past week.

At the class's lunch break, everyone was going to eat their lunch. She was going to open her lunch box, when Naruto suddenly appeared to her.

"Hi…My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto knows her name but decided to get her name through her mouth.

"H-Hi…I'm Sakura Haruno…" she replied while stuttering.

"Can I sit with you?" He questioned.

"Yeah…"

Both of them ate their lunches while talking little much.

When they finished their lunches,

"Sa-Sakura-chan…"

"Hmm…?"

"I like you…Would you like to be girlfriend?"

"Huh…" Sakura was so shocked at the moment cause she didn't expected, that would happen to her.

Sakura was blushed at that moment, her cheeks was becoming redder and redder and the blood started rushing making her face hot.

She didn't want to upset the blonde,

"Na-Naruto…I h-have to t-take some t-t-time…" she said while stuttering and blushing.

"Ok…" Naruto sighed at that.

"Bye-then…" with that Sakura leaves from there.

Sakura at home, she was just reminiscing the today's events and was confused with the answer and the situation.

"N-Naruto…" calling his name before going to sleep.

Next day in academy, Sakura decides to give him the answer.

At the lunch time, Sakura was waiting for Naruto, most likely she was searching for Naruto.

"Hey beautiful!"

The voice came from the back of the Sakura, it was familiar to her.

"…would you like to be my girlfriend…I like you since the academy has started…"

Once he said that, someone tapped him on his shoulders from behind. The girl was still standing there looking little amazed at his proposal.

"Uhh…"

Naruto spins over to see the figure,

" **THAP!"**

The sound of slap echoed throughout the area.

With that she leaves from there and afterwards the other girl also leaves.

Naruto was standing there in amazement while grabbing his slapped cheek.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" he muttered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's the first way in which Naruto got slapped by Sakura. I'm sure you all will be waiting for the next chapter. As this is a light hearted fic and I'm going to find brand new ways in which she slaps the blonde. Gonna upload the next chapter in less than a week or within 3 days. So stay tuned for the next chapter and** **take care! Ja-ne! ^_^**

 **DL3535**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys…It's me again, did you like the first one? I want to take it simple, point to point and entertaining for you. So don't forget review it guys. As you'll review, more the author will know that how the readers like it. So go for it! Before you start reading. I want to ask something from one of my reader.**

 ***Tobee – You said that I've written '18' instead of '8', I didn't understand it. Can you please tell me that!**

 **So, here's the next chapter…**

 **Chapter-2-You're the worse Naruto!**

Naruto was thinking whole time about that scene, as he did have dark past and everyone treat him as a cursed demon outside the academy in the village but the kids didn't know about him; because there is also one more rule that Sandaime Hokage mentioned to people that upcoming generations shouldn't know about this especially of Naruto's age.

He sat on the same swing which he loves, he couldn't believe that she actually had come to him and at that time when she slaps Naruto and starts leaving from there, there was tears formed in her eyes.

"Is it yes or no?" This is the question which is looping inside the blonde's mind.

Naruto decides to talk to Sakura and wants to apologize her for his most likely behavior.

 **In the class,**

Naruto was focusing on the Sakura whole time rather than on Iruka's lecture. Sakura was looking calm but bit sad and Naruto knows that what's the cause of her sadness.

At the lunch time, Naruto was looking for and goes to the same spot where they first met.

But the luck wasn't on Naruto's side. He was relentlessly waiting for Sakura.

From a distant, a figure was watching Naruto and it was written on his face that he was waiting for someone, and that figure was the pink Haruno.

Sakura watched Naruto from distant behind the wall of academy.

As she was seeing him, the look on Naruto's face was depicting that he was sad and was guilty for his doing.

But Sakura was kind of girl that takes little time to go back to normal.

 **At the class time again,**

In the class, Naruto was seeing Sakura and comes to the direct conclusion that she didn't want to see his face anymore.

"Sakura-chan…." He murmured her name in his thought.

As it wasn't also Naruto's fault; because from the beginning, everyone was giving him looks that is totally different from others. So he thought that, here also people will treats him bad. That's why he thought that Sakura also wouldn't come to answer him.

"Go-Gomen…Sakura-chan…" he thought.

 **Buzzzzzz…..**

Everyone starts leaving the class, then halls.

He was desperately trying to catch the Haruno but there was rush which was giving Naruto problems to reach there.

As after leaving Academy, Sakura put on her earphones to listen songs. And there were some bandits standing outside the academy to check on fresh girls and were teasing them.

When Sakura passes through them, their eyes sets on her and started chasing her.

As Naruto watched that they were teasing the girls and couldn't the see that someone could be hitting on Sakura.

Naruto were behind the boys and will not spare any of them if they touch her or anything else.

There were total 4 boys who were after her.

As she was listening to music, she couldn't heard the footsteps or sense their presence behind her.

On boy extends his arm to touch her, but Naruto interrupted while grabbing his hand, giving him a punch on his face, flew him sideways. Everyone tries to touch or feel for once like the second one also comes and give Naruto a low drop sliding kick in which he quickly dodges by jumping, so the second one sees the passage clear and attempts to touch her but the blonde speedily lands on his sides and gives him a kick on his side-face, flewing him sideways.

Next comes and directly attacks Naruto by landing from the air and giving him punch. Unfortunately, that punch took Naruto's face, sending him backwards with a half backflip in which his actions delayed, through which the third one took the advantage of him and again attempts to touch but he again, Naruto was one of that type who never gives.

Naruto immediately supported his body with his arms against the ground and gives the opponent a somersaulting kick to his chin and then jumping towards on his legs.

The fourth one took the advantage from the last person fight and immediately extends his arm to touch her butt. Naruto grabbed his hand with a rejecting face signal and jolt him down with a punch on his face.

But unfortunately, the last bandit touched Sakura's butt.

"Aa-Oo…!" Naruto exclaimed in regrets as Sakura was shocked, little blushed, furiously mad and took out her earphones from her ear.

Naruto slowly raise his head in a comical way. She spun over and found Naruto to be standing there.

She couldn't take it anymore through the ongoing scene with blonde. Her face was dropped down and the blood starts boiling inside her.

She muttered his name, "Naruto…"

"Huh…" Naruto looked at her.

" **THAPP!"**

" **You're the worse!"** with that she runs over from there.

Naruto couldn't understand that what happen to him.

"I am not the one who touched you Sakura-chan…Dattebayo!" Naruto while grabbing his slapped cheek.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Yeah-yeah, this is another way to go for it. This light-hearted fic really seems interesting and could entertain anyone, I guess ^_^. So review it guys. Wanna see how you like it! So stay tuned for the next chapter and** **take care! Ja-ne! ^_^**

 **DL3535**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me again. How're you? Umm…there are really less readers in last chapter. Don't know what happened? Thought that, that chapter is not that interesting. But will caught your attention. So, here's the next chapter…**

 **Chapter-3-Dirty Dare!**

From that day incident, Naruto decided to give Sakura some time to cool her temper.

Time by time, Naruto made up some friends like Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and some more. And from Sakura's side, she have made only one friend i.e. Ino.

Day by day, her temper was cool down to normal. Everything seems to go normal, like jokes and gossips between friends.

 **In the Morning,**

Naruto woke up at his usual timing while yawning, sun was bright like his spikes. The wind breezes and a pink petal drifts across to him.

Naruto blinked at the petal with amazement and looks outside. There was a tree which was indicating the beginning of the spring, the tree was showing the pure white-pinkish serenity.

While seeing that tree, "Sakura-tree…" Naruto mumbled involuntarily.

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he realized that, a particular word that came out of his word.

Naruto thought that, now is the better time to talk to Sakura.

 **In the Academy,**

Naruto met his friends and took the glimpse at Sakura. She was looking calm, cheerful and normal (like she forgot about the incident).

At class-lecture,  
It was Naruto who gaze at her and continues to stare at her with pure intention.

Sakura was concentrating on her lecture and from her face expressions, it looks like she forgets about the guy named Naruto.

From the beginning, Naruto don't have any intention of hurting Sakura. It was the circumstances that went to wrong path. She was pure and good like a Sakura tree, i.e. Cherry-Blossom tree. It was tree that everyone loves in the spring.

"Sakura-chan…" he mumbled while staring at her, and it was like she heard it and glanced back at Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes met each other. Naruto's face turned into amazement and his blue oceanic grew wider.

"She's looking at me…" he thought when heartbeats starts pounding faster than before.

There's was a red shade formed on his cheeks.

Sakura also grew her eyes little wider as she was flabbergast to see him cause she really forgets about him.

She was also staring at him but Naruto was the first to withdraw the gaze.

He immediately looked down on the book that was lying in front of him.

Sakura didn't understands him at first but reminisce the incident that occurred nearly a week ago.

First she thought that it was right, that he himself took away his glance from her cause he was ashamed what he did?

But from his gaze, it was looking that he was not kinda that type who could do this. His blue electrifying eyes don't lie to anyone and they were like cute, pure and an innocent which can hypnotize anyone.

His eyes were showing two different meanings, first one is that he couldn't do this and second one is that he is guilty of what he did that day.

In the break-time, Naruto was finding Sakura to talk to her but couldn't find her and their first meeting spot was also empty.

Naruto was lying up on the branch of the tree thinking about Sakura and then taking a small nap in break time.

So after the break, normal classes starts again and time after, their last lecture comes.

" **All right everyone! Sit down now…"**

Everyone heard the voice that is different from the Iruka-sensei and saw the teacher right in front of them.

" **I'm Hatake Kakashi."**

"Iruka-sensei is having some meeting today, so quietly do your work now without giving us any trouble…" with that Kakashi leaves from there.

The class was in a pinch of silence until Kakashi leaves. When he leaves, the class bursts into happiness that the lecture was free now.

Naruto wasn't happy but was relieved from sitting again in the lecture of one hour.

He was worried and want to take things between him and Sakura to the right path.

When he was searching for Sakura, both Sakura and Ino wasn't present at that time and between his searching. Some boys called him.

"Hey Naruto…"  
"Hey Naruto…"

"Huh…?" Naruto turned backwards to face the voice that was calling for him.

"Let's play Truth & Dare…"

"Uhh…sorry Bushy-brow, next-time…" Naruto with little depressing mood.

"What a drag? I should get little nap under clouds…" (Shikamaru in background)

"Naruto…that's not fair. You have to play with us and that's an order!" Kiba said while Akamaru also barked and grabbing Naruto.

"Uhh…but Kiba…"

"No buts!" Kiba said.

"Ok…" blonde finally agreed to them cause how many excuses or reasons he'll gave, they won't listen to him.

All four of them forms a circle while seating on the bench and took a pen for rotating it horizontally on the smooth surface.

"So, everyone know the rules?" Lee questioned with enthusiasm.

"Yeah-yeah…but this time there will be only Truth & Dare rather than having something else…" Shikamaru clearly said it before the starting of the game.

"Ok-ok…" Kiba agreed.

Lee rotates the pen, the pen was rotating fast, pointing it towards each of them but it finally stopped and points it at Kiba.

"Oh Man!"  
"Hoo…Kiba-Kiba-kiba…."

"So, do you want Kiba?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Umm…let's just say Dare…" he said with head down comically.

"Ok…"  
"So, propose that girl!" Lee said while pointing someone with naughty expression on his face.

"No way!" he rejected instantly with a frustrating glare towards Lee.

"Ok…so you want simple, huh?" Shika said.

"Hmm…"

"So," Shikamaru was going to blurt it out but suddenly Lee interrupted in between.

"No, your Dare are just baby Dares… Anyone can do that."  
"Let us think…"

While thinking dexterously and his index finger on his lip and looking upwards.

And immediately it came into his senses that Naruto was also present at the scene.

"Hey Naruto, you give something to him."

No reaction from Naruto, blonde only sees at Kiba. With deep thought and while looking towards the class to find something; Naruto came up with the idea.

"Huh…guess I have to give him something."

"Yea…Naruto got the idea…" Lee jumped at that.

"So what's it?"

"You just have to go to that empty bench and write on the desk **'My First Love, Please get your Ass out of this Academy!'** " Naruto stated bluntly while pointing towards the bench.

"Ehh…Are you out of your mind!" Kiba growled at him while twitching his eyes.

Lee protested back against Kiba that he should do it cause he's the one in the first place choosing Dare.

"Ok…but will also do next time what I tell you?"

"H-a-i!" Lee agreed while saluting him.

Naruto came back into his playing mood with friends.

Kiba slowly goes there, first checking out that if anyone's bench was that. Then slowly, step forwards bit by bit without noticing it anyone.

Kiba finally reached their but forgot to take marker with him, so he finally asked from them to give him marker.

Naruto took out the marker and throw it towards Kiba. Marker got slipped from his hands but finally caught it without dropping it.

Without wasting another second, Kiba worked on his task and immediately comes back to them.

"Huh…that was crazy man!" Kiba said, finally back to his normal heartbeats.

"Hahaha….ahahhhahaa….look out his face, man…" Lee said.  
"Hahaha….ahahhhahaa…."  
"Hahaha….ahahhhahaa…."

All three of them burst into laughing and while having hysterics.

"Ok…Ok, next turn now…" Kiba said while twitching his eyes.

Lee starts to rotate the pen while having hysterics.

The pen rotates and rotates and finally comes on Kiba again.

Naruto and Lee saw each other and finally gaze at Kiba, then again burst into laughter.

"Man, this is too much…now it should be next turn." Kiba said in louder voice while protecting himself.

"Hmm…" Naruto sighed while smiling and then again starts rotating the pen.

Finally the pen points on the blonde so that Kiba can take the revenge on him.

"Finally…" Kiba said while punching into other hand.

"Ok..Ok…so I'm taking Dare now…" Naruto stated to them.

"Ok…time to get the revenge Mr. Uzumaki!" Kiba said while Akamaru barked at that.

Naruto sighed at him as he knows that Kiba will surely want to take his revenge on him.

"So what should we give to him…" Kiba thought for a minute and then something caught up in his mind.

"So Naruto, you have to go to that same bench as you have appointed me earlier and simply write 'You can't even say anything to me or look up to me in the eye.'" Kiba stated while acting smartly as he turned his earlier dare on Naruto himself.

Naruto twitched his eye while looking at Kiba in frustration while Lee and Shikamaru only laugh at that.

"So go onwards, Uzumaki-san…" Kiba said while pushing him forward.

"Ok-k I'm going…don't push me…" Naruto replied.

Naruto was mentally readying himself and takes a little step forward in the direction of the given task.

All the students were busy in their gossips or in their friend's activities.

Naruto sneakily got there. Took out the marker and write it while his heart was beating faster and his breathing was also faster than before, sweat was also going to come on his side face showing that he was nervous from this.

He was actually Naruto Uzumaki. He isn't scared of anything, it doesn't matter how big the obstacle in front of him is, he will do it any how.

Though Naruto hurriedly wrote it and came back to them.

"So, you've actually did it! Hah?" Kiba said while patted him on his back as a state of congratulations.

Naruto twitched his eye on him annoyingly.

They again started playing it, but as a matter of fact that emptied bench owner came with books in her hands. She dropped the books on the desk and hides the written material.

Four of the boys didn't notice them, they were simply busy in playing with themselves.

But unfortunately, she took the books, kept it aside and was standing straight like a statue when she saw the material. She was shocked to see it. Her friend noticed her face and then look towards where she was seeing.

" **BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"**

Everyone hook up their bags and departs from there leaving Naruto's gang and that bench owner and her friend.

"So that's for today!" Shikamaru stated with a sigh.

"Hahahaaa…"  
"Hahahaaa…" while Lee and Naruto was laughing heavily on Kiba's Dare.

"Yeah-yeah…whatever" Kiba muttered annoyingly.

Both girls were shocked that who could've done this them and voices of the boys were audible to them, but they ignored it randomly like any other of their class fellows.

"Man…you should have seen that look on his face when he did that idiocy on the bench." Lee said to Naruto.

Both girls heard it and were amazed at that line, it was clearly seen that who could have done this.

One of the girl turned towards them and sees one familiar face between them, his back was only showing to her but because of his sun-kissed blonde hair, she recognized him as Naruto.

She leap towards him, the boys were still laughing and talking to each other and were ready to leave as well.

"Hahaa…aaaha…" Naruto was still laughing but was interrupted when someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him behind.

"Huh…?"

A sound of slap echoed throughout in the class,  
 **"THAP!"**

"Sa-Sakura-chan…"

All of them were stunned to see this right away. Any of them couldn't say anything to protect their friend.

"Did you get your answer?" she whispered quietly with her head bow down which is only audible to him.

"Hmm…?"

"Did you get your answer?" she whispered again.

Naruto widen his eyes as he couldn't understand what she was saying to him.

"Y-You're disgusting Naruto!" She yelled at him.

"What? What have I done?"

" **THAP!"** she again slaps to him.

"Don't say anything else, I know what you're up-to…"

Naruto didn't understand what was happening to him but immediately he saw the bench and the lying books and bags around it and understand it completely.

"So that is…" he thought.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…I really didn't kno…"

"Don't say that name, that name doesn't suits your mouth!" with that she leaves him.

"Dattebayo…!" Naruto thought comically that why is it only happening to him.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled her name.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So this took longer than the others this time. How you like it? Please tell and review me that how you like the chapters whether you like it or not but please try to review. It really means a lot to me as I'm planning to take one of my main fiction to its best level. But for now, it is been paused i.e.** **Journey to the 7** **th** **Hokage** **. So for now, I've been improving myself on a light-hearted fic like this. So please review it! ONEGAI! ! So stay tuned for the next chapter and** **take care! Ja-ne! ^_^**

 **DL3535**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Hey guys, how're you? And don't worry, I'm not planning on quitting yet; just busy with my semester exams and projects which is really disgusting. Well there's the reply for my readers.**

 ***Tobee – The answer is that she was rejecting Naruto's confession.**

 ***gabrielbills68 – Liked your comment! Arigatou…** **^_^**

 **Well…moving onto the story.**

 **Chapter-4-(Part 1) – Arrival!**

" **CUCU-RRUK-KOOOO…"**

Naruto woke up in the morning with a long yawn. Brushed his teeth, ate his breakfast and ventured out to academy.

In between his way to academy, Naruto saw a crowd in front of the gates of academy. The crowd was the students of academy of different classes but mainly of his class.

He entered into the crowd to see what was grabbing the crowd's attention.

He saw a kid around his age standing still there with hands in his pocket. The boy was standing with expressionless face and with something dark aura in him.

And another boy around his age who is fighting with him. He was no match for him, it was looking like only one sided match.

The helpless boy rushes forward to punch him but he easily dodges his every attack fluently.

"What is happening here?" Naruto questioned Lee.

"Ohh…Naruto!" in surprise.

"I heard that boy was bulling everyone but when his next victim was Sasuke, it was a mistake for him."

"Sasuke…?"

"Yup…He's in our class."

"Huh?"

"You don't know he's in our class…?"

The way Naruto reacted, it looks like he didn't know him.

Lee dropped his face down in a comical way.

"Yeah…he always sits alone in silence, that's why…" Lee said.

Naruto continued to watch him.

That was the first time Naruto saw him, same case as that of Sakura.

 **In class,**

All the students started sitting. Naruto entered into the class, moment he comes into class he sees Sasuke sitting there. Naruto couldn't refrain himself from watching him constantly except when Lee interrupted him for chit-chat.

At break,  
"Hey Sakura…" Ino called her,

"Let's go out and eat, I'm starving…" she said in a comical way.

"Hai-hai…" while a pleasant smile to her.

Immediately from Sakura's left diagonal, Sasuke was walking and leaves the class and she noticed him.

"Hey Sakura!" while running a free hand in front of her to get her attraction.

"Oh…" pink immediately snapped out of it and looks to her.

"Where're you lookin at?" she asked.

"Hehe…nothing, let's go…" both leaves.

 **Days after days and finally after one week.**

Naruto decided to talk to Sakura, even if it means by using force cause he wanted to unravel the matter between him and her.

Then finally Naruto left a note to Sakura's bench and called her out where they first met.

Sakura got there, under the tree's shade in daylight but she couldn't see Naruto there.

" **You're late…"**

"Huh?" she turned right and left to see him but realized after that he was lying up there on tree's branch, but couldn't see him cause he was sitting in the sun's direction, so it was all black figure up in the tree.

Naruto jumped down lightly while Sakura adjusted her pupils to see him again.

Sakura sees in his eyes and,

"So, what was it?" she asked while looking away and holding her left arm with right one.

"You know why I said you to meet me here!"

With a little sad and yet without anger, she didn't utter a word.

"I want to clear up the things with you…"

"Naruto before you say anything, I want to say that forgive you and I don't have any grudge, hatred, anger or anything against you…I just don't want to reminisce anything about previous thing."

"And I want you to know that there is a boy a like…" she said with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Y-You mean…you have a crush on someone…?" Naruto asked.

"…yeah…that boy is Sasuke from our class. I have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha…" she said shyly and with light pink shade on her cheeks.

"Sa-Sasuke…sounds familiar…" blonde thought,  
"Yeah, the guy from morning who was involved in that fight."

"Oh…Sasuke Uchiha, that guy…" blonde said with sarcasm.

"Huh?"

"Uhh…nothing" Naruto said.

" **Hey Sakura…!"**

Sakura turned over to see Ino calling her.

"Oh, I've gotta go…"

"Uhh…wait Sakura…" Naruto stretched his hand to stop her but couldn't.

"Huh…" Naruto bowed his head down in disappointment.

"Sasuke Uchiha…that fucking jerk, I have no grudge against him until now. That bastard is seriously make me hate more to himself. Also, he caught Sakura's attention to like him. He's seriously gonna pay for this…" with that rage Naruto made his fists harder and give a hard blow in the tree in which he dogged himself in it.

" _ **Hey you brat…What are you doing? Come back here…"**_

Naruto turned over to see the man that was yelling at him and then at his fist which was still in the tree.  
"Uh-oh…" Naruto immediately ran out from there.

 **In the evening,  
** "Arigatou Ayame-chan…this is always the best part of the day." Naruto said while rubbing his stomach.

"Hehe…arigatou Naruto-kun," she replied with a gentle smile.

Naruto starts to leave from there, "bye Ayame-chan…"

"Bye, have a good day."

Naruto leaves from there and decides to roam a little in village as there was a little lighting and crowded in the village.

After leaving to his apartment, Naruto saw Sasuke in his way. His anger starts to boil again after seeing him.

"Hey dope, wait!" Naruto called him from behind.

Sasuke turned over to see him.

"Huh?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well…that's a cliffhanger…and I know Naruto didn't get his gift in this chapter, so please wait a little.  
And I think I have to involve Sasuke for this entire story to have more ideas and for further story. Well give me suggestions or ideas that come into your mind, it really will help me. **

**And stay tuned for the next chapter and** **take care! Ja-ne! ^_^**

 **DL3535**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Hey guys…this chapter, Uhh…I think you're gonna like it but only little. And thank you guys! Though…review me lot. Thanks**

 **Now let's stick to the further story.**

 **Chapter-4-(Part 2) – Arrival!**

"Hey dope, wait!" Naruto called him from behind.

Sasuke turned over to see him.

"Huh?"

"You know me right?" Naruto already knows the answer to that question but to hear that answer from his mouth makes him angrier.

"Uhh-no…" he replied politely with cool.

With a smirk, "Well remember this name, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! And we're in same class in academy."

He didn't replied anything.

"I heard you're good in fights and also in academics…"

"So…"

"I have a question for you…" Naruto said with a serious and confident smirk.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever felt pain before?"

"Huh…?"

Don't know from where but Sasuke immediately remembered his memories from that horrific night of his life, in which he grabbed his chest.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Huhu-uhhuh…" Sasuke was panting really hard, not because he was out of stamina, as he couldn't digest the scene right in front of him, the whole Uchiha clan was lying blood dead in front of him.

"Oni-chan…" while panting and in wide horrific eyes.

"Come back when you have same eyes as me…"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Cause I'm gonna make you feel pain…" blonde said while charging fists at him.

"Huh…" Sasuke snapped back to reality and saw Naruto coming right at him, while dodging the first attack, Naruto again tried his shoulder to give him blow, he blocked it; after Naruto gave a spinning kick at him to bottom in side legs but Sasuke also manages to dodge it.

"Hmm…" Naruto smirked right through him and gives a punch to him in chest while he was in midair when dodged his spinning kick while jumping.

Sasuke skidded back to some distance.

"Aahh…" while grabbing his chest.

"So how was it?"

"Huh?"

"The pain…how it feels?" Naruto asked.

"Huh…" Sasuke panted a little but cooled himself down a bit.

"Heh…you got me there! Let's go for second round…" Sasuke said with a smirk and taunts him to come.

"Hehe…" Naruto also smirked.

Both charged against each other with their readied fists, but unfortunately Sasuke grabbed Naruto's fist and tossed him down from above him to the ground using blonde's momentum.

Sasuke was going to give a punch at him but Naruto shoved him backwards with both of his legs and then standing with a somersault.

"You're quite a tough guy…" Naruto said with a smirk while warming up his arm.

"Heh…I don't know your reason to fight me, but I'm really having fun now with you." He replied back with an evil smirk.

Sasuke while walking towards Naruto, same with Naruto.

Immediately Sasuke came behind Naruto to give a chop to his neck but Naruto dodged it with his punch in back of his neck.

"Huh…?" Sasuke was little overwhelmed by his defense.

Naruto kicked him backwards but Sasuke dodged it keeping a safe distance.

Naruto charged again to him to give a blow to him directly at chest; Sasuke blocked it but it was late, the impact of blow gave Sasuke a blow at his chest and shoved backwards to few meters.

Sasuke was going to charge at him with rage but a jolt of pain ran throughout his body.

"Aahh…what's this?" he thought and gritted in pain.

Sasuke immediately charged at Naruto, while Naruto again starts to punch him but Sasuke immediately dodged that punch and came behind Naruto and give a vital point blow to defeat or to unconscious him.

"Aah…this pain...huhuh…" while seeing Naruto constantly in pain.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After approx. an hour, Naruto wakes up.

"Huh…Where am I?" he whispered, he remembers everything.

"Aah…darn that bastard! Running from me…" Naruto said in frustration.

Naruto was in same place but was just supported against the wall from the side road.

 **Next day in College,**

Naruto comes in class,

"Ahh…my head," he muttered in little frustration.

"Huh…what happen? Are you alright Naruto?" Lee questioned.

"It feels like it's gonna burst!"

Everybody was in class except for Sakura and Ino as they have some work, when another sensei came in class.

" **Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, come with me…"** with that sensei leaves and the whole class was quite.

"What's happening man? Hey Naruto!" Kiba said.

Both Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously stands up and leaves the class when everyone's eyes were on them.

When both pupils are having conversation with the teachers, somehow one of the student from their class find out the reason.

And the whole thing was spread inside the class.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After some time,

Only Naruto came and Sasuke didn't, and Naruto was grabbing everyone's attention.

"Dammit that moron…" Naruto said in frustration again still from the previous night.

"Hey Naruto…what happened?" Lee questioned.

"As you already know that why we called out, Sasuke is suspended for a week or two maybe…"

"WHAT SASUKE GOT SUSPENDED?" Kiba yelled in shocking way when the whole class heard him and they start whispering to each other on that topic.

Naruto nodded to him.

"And why out of the blue did you two fight?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Huh…doesn't matters?" Naruto muttered lowly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…things got up"

 **After Academy,**

Naruto left the academy and was headed to Ichiraku's when Sakura showed up.

"Hey Naruto…" Sakura called from behind.

"Huh…Sakura" blonde turned around to see.

"Why did you two get in a fight?" Sakura questions him like a commander.

"Aah…nothing"

Naruto couldn't tell her the reason why they got in a fight as the reason itself was childish for that much grown person like Naruto that he was jealous of Sasuke over Sakura.

Naruto already know that Sakura is much angrier than before.

"You know Sasuke got suspended…"

"A…" immediately Naruto felt something on his cheeks.

" **THAPP!"**

Before Naruto could say something Sakura slaps him.

Naruto was shocked over this with his wide eyes.

"I thought you changed…" when tears began to flow down on her cheeks.

"…but you're still the same as ever and never will change…"

"…I even forgave what you did back then,"

"Sakura…listen me…" with polite voice.

"Don't…" she stopped him and leaves from there.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's it for today.  
So how'ed you like it? And I know I tweaked the humorous fic to something action type in his chapter, so tell me how you like it? And should I include action in future or not?**

 **And one thing I want to say is that from Chapter 10 onwards…you're gonna like the story. Till then I'm making a story for it.**

 **So stay tuned for the next chapter and** **take care! Ja-ne! ^_^**

 **DL3535**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How are you? I guess from my perspective, you all guys didn't like the previous chapter. Guys WAKE UP! Please review something. I'll accept anything, even anonymous reviews, just do it and tell me how you like even if it is stupid cliché.**

 **So moving on to next chapter…**

 **Chapter-5 – Long Weekend…...**

Next evening,  
It was late noon when everyone has holiday and Naruto was going to train in the grounds, his sun-kissed hair was shining in that sunlight and his jacket was opened from front that was showing his black T-shirt to get some air as it gets little hot in daytime especially under sun. It was then when he suddenly spotted Sasuke in the fields.

Naruto remembered all the events that had happened back then. And to see that face again, it made Naruto even angrier.

"Well-well…look who's here?" blonde comes to him.

Sasuke turned side over to see him.

"Hehmm…" while smiling.

"You're going to pay for that day." Naruto said while showing fist to him.

"Well, I was about to train but this can be a training also…" Sasuke said while smirking.

Silence grew between them, only rustling of trees and chirping of birds was there.

Finally after a moment, Naruto charges at Sasuke first while he was standing still.

It was already looking like who's going to win these opening move.

" **DHOOSH!"**

The place was full of smoke and someone was skidded back with great force and blows at tree. Nothing is visible, only one figure was standing there in faded way.

The smoke clears second by second and the person was Sasuke which was blown away and Naruto was standing there.

"Huh...what? How could be?" Sasuke muttered while panting.

"Not this time, dope!" while smirking.

Sasuke gritted his teeth,  
"I was going to pull his fist again and was going to use his momentum but…something happened there…but what?" Uchiha thought while on his knees.

Sasuke realizes Naruto's stance when smoke was cleared.

He widen his eyes at that,  
"Yes, he already knows that I will be going to use his move against him but he acted like that way, in fact when I grabbed his right punch he immediately switched his right hand punch to left hand punch. That loser…" while gritting his teeth in anger.

"Hmm…pretty clever Naruto!" Sasuke said to him while standing up.

"I already said that you are going to pay for that day…"

"Seriously I am having fun and serious training now with you…"

Both charged against each other…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"SAKURAAA…YOU ARE GETTING US LATE!" Ino said from outside.

"I am coming…" pink replied.

Step by step she ran through stairs to Ino.

"You're late!" Ino reminded her again.

"I know…gomen!" she said with her head down.

"So let's go…"

"Hai…"

 **In the late evening,**

Both were fighting till then, none of them was going to give up. Sasuke doesn't give up because he is so confident or over-confident on himself that he can't be lose while Naruto has the will to never give up, and never go back his words.

Both of them have sever bruises on themselves. Clothes were half torn. Blood was little shredded from both sides.

Both charged against each other in air from trees.

Sasuke was giving a punch towards him while Naruto dodged it by bending his back backwards in air and when Sasuke slip past him, Naruto uses his dodged momentum backwards and gives Sasuke a somersaulting kick towards his back.

"Aah…!"

Sasuke was send back to the ground while Naruto carefully landed on the tree branch.

Panting continuously, slowly stands up while smirking.

"You are interesting…Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Huh…"

"…you were right, I will remember your name."

"Told you…"

Sasuke immediately charges at Naruto with immense speed.

"Huh…what's this?" blonde thought with small pupils.

Came from behind, giving a hand slice to his body, Naruto blocked it but was too late and was thrown back with great force to one of the tree.

"Huh…what happen?"

"Oh…so you see through me…I thought you won't see me" Sasuke said with a cool.

"Uhh…huh…what's with that immense speed and power." Naruto was astonished at that juncture.

Naruto stands up on his knees and again charges at him but with a different approach but again failed and was given a fatal blow at his main organ i.e. at stomach.

"Did you thought you can beat me?" while smirking towards him.

"cahh…hh…" while coughing and grab his stomach from pain.

"Did you feel that pain?" Sasuke taunts him his dialogue towards him while Naruto only glared at him in anger.

"You can't beat me…know it!"

"Oh-reeally…'you can't beat me'…my ass! I'm gonna make you regret." Naruto while standing gradually.

Sasuke with little frustration.

"Come on then, let's see who make this regret to whom!"

Again Naruto and Sasuke charges towards each other in which both with same stance to give a punch but Sasuke faded away moment Naruto touches his body.

"Huh…" Naruto with wide eyes and realizes the next.

Sasuke with his left side giving a chop to his ribs in which Naruto caught it but was kicked by him in the momentum.

Naruto was thrown and was lying on the ground and sees Sasuke. Immediately he got disappeared from the sight.

"Nani…" Naruto instantly got away from the spot. And in a second, Sasuke give a devastating punch to the ground.

The place was filled with smoke and was clearing second by second while Naruto was behind one of the trees.

"Missed…got lucky…" while standing up.  
"What happen? I thought you gonna make me regret…"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Sakura, see those flowers…"  
"How cute…" Ino said with childish way and sparkling eyes.

"Hai…hai…" while Sakura was just pretending that was enjoying the flowers as well.

In a minute, Sakura's eyes got in something interesting.

"Hey Ino, I'm checking out there…"

"Ok…"

There was huge crowd and lighting all over in night and evening.

"Not this…let's check out that…" with that Sakura goes over somewhere else.

Within a minute, both were separated.

"Where's Ino? Oh god…have to find her."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey…are you gonna run whole day or wanna fight me?"

"…cause I don't have any time for losers…"

Naruto gritted his teeth on that but smirked a little like he got something.

"I'm here…"

"Huh…?" As Sasuke was standing behind Naruto's tree back to back.

Naruto immediately took out his smoke bomb and uses there to get out.

"Oh…smoke bombs…" you know this will not gonna help you.

Naruto was panting seriously with that move as he was amazed to see Sasuke standing there

"You took the wrong person loser…or should I say Scary-cat!"

"Oh really…I'm not scared from sluts like you who've got no balls!" Naruto was boiling inside, gritting his teeth tightly and was in rage to fight him even if he is definitely going to die.

Immediately from nowhere, Naruto ran in front of Sasuke.

"You are not gonna escape this time…" Sasuke also ran to him.

Climbing trees after trees,  
Sasuke was so close to him, extends his arm and was nearly going to catch him; but Naruto instantly uses upcoming tree to turn back gives him a thrusting knee attack to his stomach.

"I told you I'm gonna make you feel pain…" with that Naruto makes a double axe handle and gives a blow to him from up to downwards.

" **DHOOSSHHHH!"**

And Naruto landed on the ground.

"Huh…" Naruto was seriously out of breath was panting heavily.

" **Na-Naru-to…"** pinkette said quietly and watched in horror towards the blonde.

Naruto turns over left to see the new person.

"Huhhh…Sa-Sa-Sakura" with stuttering and wide eyes.

Sakura with big broad ample eyes staring right in blonde's oceanic electrifying eyes and with her hand grabbing her chest.

When smoke clears Sasuke gets on his knees, "Damn it…that loser…!" while panting and supporting his blown regions. He look towards Naruto and another pink girl walking towards to Naruto, "Oh…so that's what he was talking about."

She comes to Naruto, looking straight in his eyes.

Silence was kept between, while Naruto was panting.

Naruto knows that Sakura likes Sasuke and to see her crush getting that devious blows in front of her definitely going to ache her heart. And this time he knows that he was getting a slap for that, so tries to break the silence and end this situation soon.

"Sa…"

" **THAPP!"**

With that, she was going towards Sasuke but sees that he wasn't there anymore and Naruto also realizes after their conversation.

"Huh…he left…without any word…Sasuke…" Sakura ran from there leaving only blonde behind in forest which was near all markets.

"Bastard…" Naruto glared at the position where he was lying.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So guys, tell me how'd you all like it?**

 **Actually, I liked that comment from Naruto to Sasuke of that 'slut' thing. Though, I'm thinking of it to include in my story between Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. It will be fun.**

 **So tell me any ideas you got in your mind and tell me from that thing.**

 **And hey guys check out other fics also like, Royal as Hokage, etc. although, I'm planning on my main fic that is 'Journey of 7** **th** **Hokage' and will be releasing his another chapter soon.**

 **So stay tuned for the next chapter and** **take care! Ja-ne! ^_^**

 **DL3535**

 **And I'm sure you're gonna click that rectangle box below there.**

 **(O)**

 **/ | \\\**

 **/ | \\\**

 **/ | \\\**

 **/ | \\\**

 **\\\ | /**

 **\\\ | /**

 **\\\ | /**

 **\/**


	7. Chapter 6

**So, hi guys…how was your week? I hope you all are in good spirits to read this fic. I know I am uploading the chapter late than the expected time, all new year celebrations and I forgot to say, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and thank you to the reviewers once again.**

 **So sticking on to the next chapter…**

 **Chapter – 6 –Perplexity!**

It was a regular festival going up in weekend, there was huge buzz in streets of Konoha village for coming fest.

"Yeah that's right…I'm gonna make everything clear tonight with Sakura-chan…" Naruto said enthusiastically when a he sniffs some burning smell.

"Aah…my ramen…"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mom, can I go to the festival tonight?" Sakura requested her mom with puppy eyes.

Mom while twitching her eyes, "Ok, but be careful dear…"

"Hai-hai…arigatou…Okaa-san…"

 **In the late evening,**

"Uhh…God…why isn't she moving out…" Naruto murmured while hiding himself behind one of the walls which is distant from Sakura's house.

"I'm going mom…" Sakura said before closing the door.

"Hai…be sure to come back early…" Mom replied

"There she is…"  
Sakura walked right to the festival which was glowing in the whole village and Naruto followed her step by step.

"Have to wait for right opportunity an..d…" immediately there was two people carrying a carriage was running somewhere and Naruto nearly dodged it.

"Watch where you're going…dattebaiyo!"

"Huh…" Sakura turned over to see.

Naruto immediately realizes and hides himself somewhere in a comical way.

"…and have to be careful," Naruto thought while keeping a hand on his mouth.

"I think I have heard that voice somewhere…whom voice is it?" Sakura thought while keeping a right index finger on her lip and looking upwards.  
"Don't know…" and moves further ahead while smiling crazily for the festival.

"Phew…that was near…" blonde thought while removing his hand from his mouth.

Naruto started following her and find the right moment but immediately some sellers got in front of Naruto to buy their things.

"Aah…god no…"

Next time, Naruto went carefully and extends his arm to catch her but she turned immediately behind to see some product and Naruto in a comical way turned behind also like Sakura.

In his third time, he was sure of catching Sakura and extends his arm to grab her and also got successful in catching her by keeping a hand on her mouth and flash out in an alleyway.

He removes his hand from her mouth,

" **Aaahhhh…who are you…? Somebody help me…"**

"Aah…It's not Saku…hu..a…" Naruto immediately responded in a comical way but got attacked by that lady's purse and get back from alley to main market where he was chasing her.

"Where's Sakura-chan…?" Naruto thought while looking skeptically for her.

Immediately Naruto spotted her while looking in a huge crowd.

Naruto starts walking towards her without looking in any other direction.

Step by step decreasing the distance between him and her.

Another obstacle was coming in Naruto's way to catch her i.e. ramen lovers contest.

Naruto was driven towards them like he was hypnotized but was immediately snapped back to reality.

"Not this time you moron…" Naruto grabbed Sakura's mouth and immediately grabbed her into one of the alleyway.

"Shh…it's me…" Naruto slowly removes his hand from her mouth.

"Why are you here? Do you want to hurt me more?"

"No-No…just listen to me…ok…just this once…" Naruto requested her thoroughly with electrifying blue eyes.

"No…you can't!" Sakura rejected his request bluntly.

"Please Sakura-chan…please-please-please…this listen to me once…"  
"Pleeaassseee…"

For a moment, Sakura keeps staring in his eyes that was really warm and intensifying.

"Ok…"

"Phew…"

"…but this time…"

"Hai…"  
"Let's start from the beginning…" Naruto said to her slowly while Sakura keep on listening to him.

"Remember when I proposed you…"

"Yes…"

"…that time, I already knew the answer, that's why I give up on you…"

"…every time circumstances are against me so that you misunderstood me…" Naruto with lonely face.

"After then, it was time for me to apologize you but some punks were following you and were thinking to make a move on you; in that moment I was dealing with them but got my hand on you…"

"You know…that day, you misunderstood me for writing on your bench, that moment I was playing Truth and Dare with my friends, honestly I didn't know it was your bench."

"Coming to next…yeah…I know the reason was very childish because I was jealous from him, that was my mistake…I admit…"

"…and recently when I was fighting with Sasuke and you showed up…it was nothing related to you…it was between me and him…that's all…"

"So what you're gonna sa…" Naruto turn towards her and was astound to see tears in her big ample eyes as she was shocked to listen all this.

Naruto also widen his eyes and a big 'O' formed in his mouth.

"Uhh…Sakura-chan…" Naruto politely called her name.

Immediately Sakura covers her face with her hand,

"No…don't see me…I'm the worst…here…"

"N-No…Sakura-chan, it was not your fault…everyone would misunderstood in that way…it's natural…"

"…you are right most of the times and yet I blaming on you for everything…"

Naruto stops her from crying by forcing her hands down from her face.

"No…no please leave me alone…"

"Sakura-chan…don't do this to me anymore…I became distant from you right from the start…so please don't do this…"

"Are you sure…?" Sakura raised her face and looks in Naruto's eyes, it was little blurry yet she find something loneliness and despair like something but it was still warm and lighting with hope to move forward.

"Hai…" Naruto replied gently while giving a light grin to her.

"At least…you were true to me…" while giving a pleasing smile to him.

"Hai…hai…but wipe off these tears from your face, it doesn't suits you…" while wiping tears of one side of face while Sakura nodded at that.

" **Well-well, looks like I've disturbed the couple here…"**

Naruto and Sakura turned towards the new person, while Naruto was familiar with the voice.

" **I was taking a shortcut to home, but looks like I have to take a long ones…"**

"Huh…Sa..suke…" Naruto and Sakura gasped at that.

" **Well…have fun…"** Sasuke turned his neck backwards at them and sees them with the corner of his eyes.

"… **and…be 18 for that…"**

"Aa…aah…Sa-suke!"

" **Ja-ne…!"** while waving his hand.

Naruto look towards Sakura,

She was fully red, especially under her cheeks and was looking down in embarrassment.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…"

She looked towards Naruto robotically and fury raised against him.

"Na-ru-too…!" Sakura slowly raised her voice in anger.

"Uhh…Sakura-chan…" Naruto got scared in a comical way.

" **THAPP!"**

And leaves Naruto there.

"Why it happens to me…dattebaiyo!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's it for today.  
So review for it guys, and next chapter will be bonus for you cause it will be gonna uploaded on this Sunday i.e. 10/1/2016. And Happy new year to you guys and once again don't forget to review and gonna upload next chapter of ****Journey of 7** **th** **Hokage's** **chapter soon and review me for 'till now' fic and also for upcoming chapter of that fic.**

 **So stay tuned for the next chapter and** **take care! Ja-ne! ^_^**

 **DL3535**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, this is a special update for you guys…I've seriously typed this chapter seriously as early as possible, and don't forget to tell me that how'ed you like it.**

 **Let's stick the chapter…**

 **Chapter – 7 –Confusion!**

Konoha Morning,

Everyone's coming for class, and today that Uchiha's also going to come to Academy.

Naruto took a long yawn with his messed spiky hair after all he didn't get enough sleep previous night.

 **During class,**

Sakura was eagerly waiting to talk to his crush and sometimes take glances at him when Iruka also glared her with 'you-have-break-in-half-an-hour-can't-you-wait-till-then" attitude.

"Hai…" she whispered orderly and again look into her book.

 **In break time,**

The usual Uchiha, was walking around in break, whereas the pink-haired girl was trying her best to search for the young Uchiha.

And spotted him in between,

"There he is…" Sakura runs to him.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" she called him politely from behind.

He turned over.

"Are you alright now?" She asked worriedly.

"Huh…?"

"Both Naruto and you fought that day…"

"That's why I'm…I…mean…I…" Sakura blushed a little and avert her gaze to her feet.

"Huh…that loser couldn't even touch me…and you're asking 'Am I alright?' I think you should ask this question to that dope…" he said his last words with his cool.

"Haah…" inwardly twitched her eyes, I think he was gonna die that day the way I see Naruto give him that blows…"  
"Hai…hai…you're the best Sasuke-kun…" she said cheerfully while taking his side.

"Hn…" Sasuke was about to leave when Sakura interrupted him.

"A-And…we're n-not a-a c-couple…" Sakura said when a red blush form on her cheeks and while giving smallest of hint to him.

"Hn?" Sasuke didn't understand what she meant.

"I-I mean…me and Naruto…we're not couple…y-you s-said that d-day…" she said while stuttering.

"Hn…I don't care that…" while ignoring that topic while Sakura's head drop dead in comical way.

But immediately something flashed Sasuke's mind and there's a little evil smirk formed on his lips.

"By the way…are you slut?" immediately Sakura snapped to his question.

" **WHAT!"  
** "What makes you think that?" she asked eagerly from him, while stepping one foot backwards and one hand on her chest.

"…because that's the last thing I know recently from that dope…" Sasuke said that conversation innocently.

"Na-Naruto…" she trailed off his name while looking downwards.

"Is that true…?" Sasuke said while leaning little towards her.

"Huh…N-N-No…definitely no!" with that immediately Sakura left from there.

"Hn…" with a smile on his face.

"Did Naruto seriously said that about me to Sasuke-kun?" there were many thoughts that are juggled in her mind.

"But Naruto couldn't say anything that low to me because he likes me and we had everything clear till that night…b-but Sasuke-kun don't lie, why would he lie? And what would gain anything from him…

"…if he had said that, he is seriously going to die this time…" Sakura said in rage while clenching her fists tight as ever.

 **After Academy,**

When everybody starts leaving to their home. Naruto was also leaving alone with his hands on back of his head.

Going for his appetite in Ichiraku's.

" **Na-ru-to!"**

He turned over to see Sakura was coming to him.

She came and keeps staring right into him, not into his eyes as she knows that his eyes are hypnotizing.

"Oh hi Sakura-chan, I was abou…"

" **THAP!"**

A sound slap echoed throughout blond's ears as he got used to it.

Naruto was shocked to this, as he didn't know what he have done now as so far he knows that everything is cleared up.

"S-Sakura-chan…" he called her name with his wide eyes and while touching his slapped cheek.

"Do I look slut to you…?" she yelled at him.

"Huh…?" Naruto has no idea what she's talking about.

"Am I slut?" she asked again.

"Huh…N-No, Sakura-chan…"

"Then why did you said that to Sasuke-kun that I'm a slut…?" tears starts forming in her eyes from sadness.

"Wha-h…I didn't said anything to Sasuke about you…"

"Are you saying true to me Naruto…?" she asked while starts to snob.

"I've could said anything like that Sakura-chan, you know that…" blond said while trying to comfort pink Haruno.

She looked again at Naruto's eyes while forgetting about not to see in his eyes and again was drowned in that blues oceanic orbs.

"But why he said that?"

"That…I'll have to find out…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So…how'ed you like? I know that this was very small chapter from the previous I think. I'm just waiting for the 10** **th** **chapter to be finished. After that I'm going for the break on this fic and gonna start my current waiting fic crossover of Naruto/Bleach.**

 **Although, after 10** **th** **chapter my plot will be different for this fic.**

 **So gonna start next fic from 10** **th** **chapter onwards, and till please don't forget to review.**

 **So stay tuned for the next chapter and** **take care! Ja-ne! ^_^**

 **DL3535**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi…everyone! Just coming to end for this fic. Completing my this fic to the Ch 10, then it will be on break.**

 **Sticking the chapter…**

 **Chapter – 8 – Dream!**

Next day, Naruto comes to Sasuke after Academy where he was taking shortcut to his home while going through little forest.

"Hey wait right there…you bastard," Naruto yelled while catching up to him.

He stops on his way, "look who's here…Naruto Uzumaki…"  
"…I knew you would come…" Sasuke said while giving him a mischievous smirk to him.

"So you also know why I've come here…!" blonde said while glaring at that.

"…kind of…"

"And may I know why you do that?"

"What did I do?"

"Uhh…I'm seriously gonna kill this guy…" Naruto thought while twitching his eye in frustration, that teme Sasuke was seriously getting on his nerve now.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"No…"

"What did you said to Sakura from my side?"

"Oh…that…the truth…I guess…"

"What truth?"

"Same thing that you said to me that day when we fought against each other in forest…"

Naruto was confused as he said nothing about Sakura to him.

"And may I know what I said?"

"Huh…knucklehead…"  
"That she's a slut…"

"And when I said that…?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"I figured it out…"

"Huh…"

"Are you gonna tell me!"

"When I said 'Scary-cat' to you and you replied, 'I'm not scared from sluts like you who've got no balls'…"

"So…?" blonde still don't understand what he was talking about.

"So…in our last blows when Sakura interrupted our fight…I immediately understood that you were talking about her on the 'slut' part…"

"Hah…" Naruto gasped and reacted in a comical way.

"Is he a psycho or what?" Naruto thought while twitching his eye in idiocy and was staring Sasuke right through him that he is so dumbfound, idiot, psycho, knucklehead, or whatever, whereas Sasuke took that stare as a compliment and was showing his cool that how smart he is.

For another minute, Naruto was staring at Sasuke and got nothing to say.

Sasuke looked at him, "Surprised?"

Naruto was snapped out to reality, "Oh…yeah I was figuring it out that how did you figure that out?"

"Huh…well you see my smarten…"

" **You're an asshole...!"** Naruto burst out on him on his foolishness.

"Huh…?" while looking at him.

"How did you correlate that thing to something with Sakura…are you out of your mind?"

"You were telling me indirectly that she's a sl…"

" **DON'T!"** Naruto interrupted him on that part and glared at him to say never again say 'slut' to Sakura.

"Hn?"

"…Then what? Slut!"

"Phew…I was here to talk to you but I guess I have to teach you a lesson…"

Naruto said while readying himself to fighting stance while Sasuke only smirked at that.

Naruto dash towards Sasuke with his fist readied and was about to punch when Sasuke hold his punch and when he threw at him. "You know, you are really worthy to be a good opponent of mine" he said while smirking.

While Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration and kicked when he blocked it.

Naruto closed his eyes and smirked a little after opening it. Immediately dashing towards Sasuke while holding his fists tight to punch him whereas Sasuke was ready to take his next move but got nothing to do as blonde got tripped over a stone, falling in front with his face touching first on ground whereas Sasuke's lips curled upwards before he fell, but his eyes widened as while landing on ground Naruto took support from his arms and give a kick under Sasuke's jaws while somersaulting. Sasuke was thrown back on the ground.

It was then when both figures comes in rest, Sasuke after sometime gets up and coughed blood. It was then was there was footsteps could be heard and was growing little louder by louder.

Someone grabbed Naruto's collar and…

" **SLAP!"**

" **THUD!"**

"What was that?" Naruto mumbled to himself while holding his head from pain. He looked around his surroundings.

"Was that a 'dream'?"

"Was that Sakura-chan?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So how'd you like it? Please review me on this. I know I don't deserve to have reviews but please review me anything, and anything means 'anything'. I mean it seriously.**

 **So stay tuned for the next chapter and** **take care! Ja-ne! ^_^**

 **DL3535**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys…how are you? I'm sure you're upset with me, that I'm uploading my stuff too late although my chapter's length is short. But I'm sure that you're gonna like this chapter from all cause it 'is' good.**

 **So, sticking to further chapter…**

 **Chapter – 9 – Dream!**

Today, it was a lovely evening in Konoha. There was a festival which is going on that day, so celebrations are everywhere; stalls, vendors and streets all were decorated. It was quite a pleasant moment for the people of village and also the weather is spring type, wind was breezing quite a little, not too cold and not too hot, it was just perfect for the festival.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba were all out for the festival. Enjoying the youth's time with each other (Lol). And as usual Naruto can't resist eating when he sees Ramen somewhere and it was a special offer going on Ramen and most special reason is, it's the blonde's favorite place i.e. 'Ichiraku's Ramen'.

"Hey guys, C'mon let's eat Ramen…it's Ramen time…" blonde said with enthusiasm while pointing towards the spot.

"Not again Naruto…we're already ate that today in the mid-noon…" Kiba replied.

"But there wasn't any offer that time, now is the festival time…there serving special offer and new flavored ramen now…" Naruto retorted.

"And besides, let's see who can eat most ramen in their springfull youth of life…" blonde said with an in noticeable smirk towards Lee with his corner of his eye, aggravating him to go with him, and of course the genius one of them noticed the blonde's tormenting.

"But Naruto…C'mon let's go somewhere…we have more things to enjoy…" Kiba said but after sometime both can sense an aura surrounded them with life full of youth.

"Let's go Naruto-san, let us see who can win the title of 'Most Ramen Eater'" Lee said with enthusiastic smile.

"That hit the spot" blonde thought.

"Ha…" Kiba gasped in playful manner.

"Yeah…that's what I'm talking about."

" **So…let's go"** Both said simultaneously.

"Geez…" Kiba with a head dropped face.

"Hmm…" While Shikamaru ignored them and smirked towards the sky, enjoying the golden time.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When all three of them gets out of the Ramen's place.

"Guess I win the title…" Naruto said his head up in proud.

"But…how?" Lee was clenching his fists in anger that he's ashamed of his youth life.

After enjoying the time, roaming here and there…pulling little jokes and gossips.

There was a stall which contains different uniforms like of Anbu, clown, Halloween, etc.

Naruto took a cloth with a dark black-grey color on their hair and covered himself under it and looked like a thief under it.

It was then when someone was running towards the group and not even the genius one noticed the figure's coming there way.

Someone turned Naruto with a great force and before anyone do something.

" **SLAP!"**

Naruto touched his paining soft cheek, and everyone was in state of shock that what has happened.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" Naruto trailed off her name in shock.

"Hah…" while Sakura gasped to found the person to be Naruto.

In between five of them, there was a bulging aura mushrooming between them of immense anger.

Shikamaru sensed that aura's owner and immediately hold him when he raged at her.

" **Ahh…What the fuck is happening? And…"**

Everyone looked towards Kiba, Naruto also with corner of his eye.

"Lee! Don't stand there, help me…" Shikamaru yelled when he was about to lose grip on Kiba.

"… **why the hell is she slapping Naruto from the start? I hate her…!"**

"H-Hai…" Lee also hold grip on Kiba,  
"Kiba-san calm down, for a moment…"

"Naruto…why're you standing here? Go somewhere else to settle this cause if Kiba goes out of our hands…it would be a problem."

Naruto nodded at that and grabbed Sakura's wrist to come with him.

They goes somewhere else where they can't locate them.

"Phew…guess this would do the thing." Naruto said while seeing in their direction.

"Naruto…I am so sorry! It was just misunderstanding, I'm just following the thief here who've stolen the purse of Ino and he was dressed like you from behind." Sakura burst out immediately and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Huh…" Naruto frowned at that.

"Oh…"  
After some silence, "Soo…did you find it?" Naruto questioned with an innocent look on his face, 'Go to hell Naruto…is that a question to ask? Then why would she slapped me in the first place?' Naruto thought with a fucked up look on his face.

"No…" she trailed off, can't notice the sense of question blonde was asking her cause of the situation.

"C'mon…don't worry…stop crying, I should be one to cry cause I've been slapped, not you…" Naruto tries to comfort her.

No reply came, just keeps on going.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, please stop crying…otherwise I also start crying…"

"No…don't cry, that will make difficult for me. C'mon slap me! That would make us even…" Sakura said without noticing what she has just said.

"Huh…" Naruto frowned and steps back a little.

"C'mon…slap me…"

"Aaaahhh-I couldn't!" Naruto retorted back.

"C'mon slap me, otherwise I don't stop crying…"

"Uhh…Sakura-chan…"  
'She can't be serious…right!' blonde thought.

"No-no…stop cry, ok I will slap you…"

"Huh…" Sakura also frowned a little that Naruto just agreed to slap her, stops crying.

"But stop crying…please…okay!"

"H-Hai…" still couldn't believe that she was going to be slapped.

Sakura wiped her tears and leans her face forwards with her eyes closed and there was a look on her face that she does not want to be slapped and Naruto saw that.

Naruto just stares at her face… she was so beautiful with an innocent, polite expression and it was getting difficult for Naruto not to kiss her. But here he was leaning forward to kiss her without his will. He could feel her hot breathe now that was rushing past touching his lips while he stopped his breathing. A deep red shade was developing on his cheeks and his heart starting pounding faster and faster with each second. He and the girl of his dreams lips was just mere inches away to touch each other feelings and getting up into perfect romantic lip-lock. Naruto also closed his eyes not to think or see anything else.

Sakura was about to open her eyes, that what was taking Naruto so long to slap her but immediately she felt a tingling sensation on her forehead.

"Ow…" she opened her eyes slowly while touching where Naruto flicked her.

She stared at Naruto for a second while blonde sheepishly grinned at her with hands on back of his head.

"Some other time…Sakura-chan…"

Sakura stared at him for a minute that how could he forgive her and was a sincere smile towards her.

It was then when she noticed that Naruto's cheek was reddened by his slap. She stared at his foxy whiskers and was thinking that how many times she have slapped Naruto on that cute whiskered cheek.

Naruto's eyes was still closed and was giving a constant smile to her while Sakura leaned towards him and gave a soft peck on his cheek where he was slapped.

One or two seconds later Naruto realized some soft moisture on his cheek…and finally realized that Sakura kissed him, not on lips but it was a kiss that was given to him from his Cherry-blossom girl.

"Gomen Naruto…have a good day today…" She trailed off while going from there and running back where she come from and hiding her small blush from him.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" Naruto called her but his voice couldn't be louder like his usual ones, as the words remain inside his throat. And a deep blush formed on his cheeks.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Man…He's taking too long…" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

It was then when Naruto came out to them with a constant big grin on his face.

"What happened Naruto-san?" Lee asked out of curiosity.

"Umm…it was just misunderstanding, that's all!" blonde replied, still with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you sure man, you're okay?" Kiba questioned while noticing weird huge grin on his face.

"Yes…let's go…" blonde replied.

Shikamaru didn't said anything, just smirked at him with a sigh.

'Man, who would smile like this after getting slapped?' Kiba thought while looking towards his blonde friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So…how'd you like it this this time? I'm sure I've came up to your expectations this time. I personally like this chapter for small words and even if this isn't a romantic story, I've added a little romance.**

 **And sorry I've come up with a late update.**

 **Tell me how you like this chapter by just reviewing it. Tell the atmosphere or the feelings I've created in your heart towards those two teen. I really-really love Naruto personally and of course everyone does cause it is created by great Manga artist not because of his unique character, but also loved the way he created the sketch of Naruto. So tell me how'd you like it?**

 **So stay tuned for the next chapter and** **take care! Ja-ne! ^_^**

 **DL3535**


End file.
